


Sixty-Five

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk is having trouble coming to terms with his age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixty-Five

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Sixty-Five  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk/Spock  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 520  
>  **Summary:** Kirk is having trouble coming to terms with his age.  
>  **A/N:** written for 1_million_words number challenge.

This was it. The day he had been dreading for a long time. Oddly enough he had thought it would come upon him with more fanfare. Something to announce this so-called tremendous milestone. No matter how much he hated the thought.

He stared out into the black emptiness of space, his mind racing with thoughts he would have given anything not to have to face. Things like should he retire or even could he. This wasn’t the kind of job one could just walk away from after a certain amount of time. Or maybe that was just him. The thought of walking away from her, his lady made him break out in a cold sweat and his heart beat wildly in his chest. And what about the other? The one who meant more to him than anything else in the universe. If he ever lost... Agony etched his features as the thought almost consumed him. Kirk swallowed hard. Would they stay together? Would he even want to?

It had been great in the beginning, perfect even. He had been young, fit and dare he say handsome? But now time had taken from him, his mind was still sharp but his youth was gone never to be reclaimed. His body was older, plumper with nothing left of his younger self and his looks, well there was still something of the handsome captain he had been especially around the eyes but nothing compared to what he used to be.

A sad sigh escaped him. _Why did this have to happen?_

“There is no need for such sadness, Captain.” 

Kirk shook his head before he plastered a fake smile on his face and turned to watch as Spock entered the room. “I’m not sad, Spock.” He forced a light laugh through his tight lips. 

Spock’s eyebrow shot higher than normal at the captain’s words. “Fascinating.”

“What is?”

“The fact that you do not think I know what is wrong with you after all these years we have been together.” Spock took another step closer, his hand automatically reaching out to brush Kirk’s cheek. “I know you better than you know yourself.” At the look on his captain’s face he quickly continued. “Today is your birthday and you have turned sixty-five. You are worried if you should retire or if you can still command the Enterprise. You are also concerned about us.”

Kirk’s eyes widened as Spock listed everything he was feeling. “How did you...?”

“How did I know?” Spock finished the question for him. “From your mind, body and soul there is nothing about you I don’t know.” Before Kirk could say anything Spock added, “Since you are determined to let this birthday bother you allow me to set your mind at ease. For as long as you want to you will command the Enterprise. And regardless of whether you are thirty-five, sixty-five or a hundred and five...” He raised his hand and waited until Kirk placed his own hand against his. “I will always be by your side.”

A tremor ran through Kirk’s body and his voice shook as he whispered, “Always.”


End file.
